Sarcastic Deku
by Kyosuke01
Summary: ¿Imaginan qué pasaría si Deku fuera más calmado y sarcástico, sin perder su deseo de convertirse en héroe? Pues bueno, ¿qué esperan para averiguarlo?
1. Chapter 1

_Las personas no nacen en igualdad. Eso es evidente._

 _Me di cuenta de esa realidad a los 5 años, tratando de defender a un compañero que estaba a punto de ser golpeado._

"Hey, Kacchan, tranquilo, al menos dime la razón de esto, ¿qué hizo para molestarte?" Le dije al niño con el cabello rubio (aunque se parecía más al color de la arena, heh), levantando ambas manos para detener el inminente ataque sobre el niño que estaba a mis espaldas, aterrorizado y con los ojos llorosos.

"¿Eh? ¿Vas a protegerlo, Deku?" Me dijo mientras hacía chocar su puño derecho con la palma de su otra mano, causando una pequeña pero amenazante explosión que combinaba perfectamente con su sombría expresión.

Retrocedí un poco, ligeramente intimidado por su acción, mientras pensaba qué podía decir para salir de allí sin recibir una golpiza, ah, y con el otro niño también.

"Responde mi pregunta, y yo responderé la tuya luego." Bajé los brazos lentamente adoptando una postura más erguida, para no mostrar la inseguridad que me embargaba.

Kacchan soltó un resoplido burlón, mientras sonreía presumidamente. "Me parece justo." Dijo finalmente, cruzando los brazos. "De cualquier forma los mataré después."

Hice una mueca de exasperación. _'Realmente estás obsesionado con eso, ¿verdad Kacchan?'_

"Entonces, ¿por qué quieres golpearlo? ¿qué te hizo?" Pregunté, mientras escuchaba detrás de mí el sonido de un cuerpo pequeño levantándose. _'Podría huir ahora mismo, aunque, pensándolo bien, me parece que eso estaba haciendo cuando vino a parar aquí, acorralado por la pandilla de Kacchan, por lo que creo que ya no es una opción.'_

"¡Ese desgraciado intentó estafarnos!" Kacchan comenzó a levantar la voz para asegurarse de que 'ese desgraciado' pudiera oírlo fuerte y claro. Bueno, con lo mucho que grita, no me sorprendería que pudiese hablar con alguien desde extremos opuestos de la calle. Y con su madre también, tal vez.

"Bueno, no tienes por qué gritar, estamos justo frente a ti." Dije calmadamente, repitiendo con mis manos la acción del principio. "¿Cómo pasó eso?"

Kacchan miró agresivamente al niño a mis espaldas unos instantes, antes de responderme. "Lo enviamos a que nos comprara unas bebidas a la tienda que está cerca, pero cuando regresó, solo trajo una, diciendo que el dinero que le dimos no fue suficiente y que no le avisamos qué marca queríamos." Su agresividad incrementó mientras narraba los sucesos, apretando sus puños con fuerza, mientras de estos salían pequeñas nubes de humo. "¡Maldito, te quedaste con el dinero y solo nos trajiste esa porquería para molestarnos, ¿verdad?!" Su dedo señalaba al pobre 'desgraciado', que se había aferrado a mi mochila, asustado por las palabras de Kacchan.

"¡Eso no es cierto, no les mentí!" Gritó desesperadamente el niño, asomando su cabeza lo suficiente para que se le pudiese escuchar. "¡Ustedes me dieron mal el dinero, por eso acabé comprando ese jugo, era tan poco que solo alcanzaba para esa marca!" Su voz fue ganando seguridad lentamente, mientras se defendía.

Mi mirada seguía fija en el grupo de niños delincuentes que tenía en frente, buscando algo en lo que apoyarme.

Y lo encontré.

Alejando mi vista del explosivo líder del grupo, me di cuenta. Uno de los amigos de Kacchan tenía una expresión nerviosa, como de incomodidad, parecía preocupado por algo, y no dejaba de mirar al cabecilla con cierto temor.

' _Parece querer decir algo.'_

"Oye, tú, el obeso." Mi repentina frase interrumpió una inminente ráfaga de amenazas de Kacchan, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia su mencionado amigo.

El mismo dejó su expresión nerviosa por un momento para lanzarme una mirada furiosa.

"¿¡Qué dijiste?!" Ofuscado por mi insulto, me dio tiempo suficiente para armar en mi cabeza los datos sueltos que tenía.

' _¿Podría ser…? Entonces, debería ser mi oportunidad.'_

"Luces algo nervioso, ¿tienes miedo?" Dije, esperando provocar una reacción que ayudara a desviar la atención de nosotros, con la voz calmada y ligeramente acusativa.

El aludido dio un respingo al notar las miradas de los demás sobre él, temblando notoriamente y comenzando a sudar. _'Ja, solo falta que lo pongan en una bandeja con una manzana en la boca.'_

"N-No sé de qué estás hablando." _'Te tengo, eres demasiado obvio.'_

"Vamos hombre, habla, te ves muy mal." Kacchan se volvió lentamente, hablando en un tono sombrío. "¿En qué piensas?" Se acercó con pasos pesados, mientras la figura asustada del pobre chico iba reduciéndose.

Kacchan no era estúpido. Era un idiota, sí, pero no estúpido. Lo más probable es que sospeche de su amigo igual que yo.

"¡K-Kacchan, espera, puedo explicarlo!" Sentado en el suelo mientras retrocedía con las manos, la futura víctima de diabetes (hehe) le suplicaba al chico explosivo.

Casi siento lástima por él.

Palabra clave: _casi._

"¿Oh? Nadie te estaba acusando de nada, no hay nada que explicar." La sonrisa macabra en la cara de Kacchan era…, aterradora, cuanto menos. '¿En serio quiere ser un héroe con esa personalidad?'

Suspiré mentalmente, llevándome la mano al rostro, aliviado del resultado favorable de esta situación. Escapar estaba más que descartado, pues descubrimos al verdadero culpable y no tendría caso salir huyendo por eso mismo, así que decidí esperar a que esto terminara y, sorprendentemente, el niño que defendí hizo lo mismo.

' _Huh. Ya estás mejor, ¿eh?'_

Mientras pensaba en estas cosas, Kacchan interrogó a su (ahora) ex-amigo, con los métodos a los que estaba habituado (a.k.a. amenazas, insultos que un niño de 5 no debería saber, etc.)

La pequeña escena terminó con la confesión total de los verdaderos hechos que desencadenaron este problema.

Al parecer, el obeso chico era algo "lento" para las matemáticas, y no hizo los cálculos bien con los precios. Digo, ¿quién puede equivocarse con algo tan simple?

A veces pienso que Kacchan estaría mejor solo. No solo porque se lo merece, no.

Ok, también es por eso. Pero además es por el hecho de que no hay nadie que realmente sea lo suficientemente capaz, física o intelectualmente, para hacerle frente.

Excepto yo, claro está.

El pobre y tonto niño se fue llorando del lugar, asustado hasta los huesos por las amenazas de…bueno, ya saben quién.

El susodicho cabecilla infantil, acabando de gritarle a su antiguo compinche (ya ni siquiera tengo ganas de hacer un comentario ingenioso sobre la cantidad exagerada de gritos en la vida diaria de Kacchan), aún con un aura asesina a su alrededor, volteó hacia nosotros, que habíamos permanecido como silenciosos espectadores de aquella extraña función.

"Deku…, no será hoy, pero algún día te daré una golpiza con una buena razón." La amenaza (para variar), no pasó desapercibida por mí, que estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas por su parte.

"Lo sé, pero si no te apresuras, tal vez nunca tengas esa oportunidad." Oculté la amargura en mi voz con el tono burlón que usaba cuando sabía que había evitado a Kacchan y su hambre de violencia.

"Tch, esa sonrisa presumida no te durará por siempre, maldito nerd." Con ese último derroche de agresividad, Kacchan y su pandilla restante se fueron, dejando por fin el lugar en silencio.

Dejé salir un hondo suspiro de alivio. _'Es difícil ser astuto contra personas inteligentes. O bueno,_ _ **una**_ _persona inteligente rodeada de idiotas.'_

"Oye…esto…"

Volteé la cabeza hacia atrás, para ver al chico que salvé, con una expresión de tranquilidad y gratitud. Levanté la mano para detenerlo.

"Ni lo menciones, solo evité que te pasara algo que no me gustaría que me pasara a mí." Le sonreí cansadamente, siempre que confrontaba a Kacchan, a pesar de que no eran riñas físicas, terminaba exhausto.

El niño me mostró una sonrisa también, aunque la suya era mucho más radiante. "Como quieras." Dijo, cruzando los brazos, y sentí mi propia sonrisa crecer.

Pero rompió de pronto el silencio exclamando: "Hey, ¿sabes qué hora es?"

Recuperándome del sobresalto, miré mi muñeca. "Es casi mediodía."

"¡Diablos, debo irme!" Giró sobre sus talones rápidamente para irse, no sin antes decir.

"Gracias, eres mi héroe, ¿sabes?" Iba alejándose trotando mientras me miraba, sonriendo por última vez.

Le devolví la sonrisa también por última vez, con un sentimiento agridulce en el pecho.

"No creo que quieras que lo sea, pero, no hay de qué. Y gracias a ti también. Ah, y deja de juntarte con esos niños. Son problemáticos de nacimiento."

Se despidió agitando la mano. "¡Lo haré! ¡Adiós!" Y desapareció en la esquina.

Completamente solo en ese parque de juegos infantiles, levanté la mirada al cielo, que estaba totalmente despejado ese día.

"Héroe, ¿no?" Dije, volteando para irme a casa, lentamente.

"¿Se puede ser uno sin un kosei?"

 _La respuesta era sí, pero yo no lo podía saber en ese momento._


	2. Chapter 2

La gente suele huir de sus problemas. Eso no es nada nuevo.

La minoría que los enfrenta y pide ayuda nunca la recibe, porque el grupo restante no puede permitirse ser humillado por alguien que puede hacer lo que ellos no.

Minimizan sus esfuerzos, se burlan de sus decisiones, les quieren hacer creer que no hay bondad en lo que ellos quieren conseguir, que es mejor disfrutar del status quo, la agradable consistencia de lo rutinario, lo común, lo _normal._

Estupideces. Era obvio, eso eran.

Pero eran estupideces grupales, socializadas y repetidas hasta el hartazgo.

Y de esas no es tan fácil escapar.

"¡Hey, dicen que un villano está atacando por aquí cerca!"

"¿En serio? ¿Dónde?"

Los gritos emocionados de algunos transeúntes que iban apresuradamente por la calle llegaron inevitablemente a mis oídos. Aunque llevaba auriculares puestos y no estaba realmente concentrado en ese momento, el volumen de los gritos era lo bastante alto como para captar la atención de la calle entera, movilizando a muchas personas en el acto, también curiosas del ataque.

Y a mí también; porque, bueno, soy un fan de este tipo de cosas, no tengo por qué negarlo.

Iba trotando en la dirección a la que se dirigía el tumulto, aprovechando mi delgadez para pasar por lugares estrechos y acortar camino.

Eso sonó algo deprimente.

De cualquier forma, llegué sacándole algo de ventaja a la muchedumbre matutina, por lo que estaba en un muy buen sitio para ver el incidente.

Un villano enorme con forma animalesca estaba en medio de un puente que conectaba unas vías de tren, parecía totalmente enfocado en buscar una salida rápida de aquel lugar, tan lleno de peatones que serían posibles testigos, que no cayó en cuenta del momento en el que una persona cayó desde un edificio cercano en frente de él, mientras levantaba un brazo de color marrón.

"¡Alto ahí, villano! ¡No dejaré que continúes con tus fechorías!"

Esas palabras tan cursis y anticuadas, y ese color de piel.

"¡Kamui Woods!" La emoción me embargó al ver a un héroe del cual era admirador desde tan cerca.

' _Aunque sí, sus frases siguen siendo lamentables…'_ Reí para mí mismo mientras pensaba esto, al mismo tiempo en el que los gritos de ánimo del gentío anterior llenaban el ambiente, habiendo llegado finalmente las personas que dejé atrás.

Ya sé, alguien que ignorara las circunstancias estaría pensando: _'¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso no ven que un monstruo está a menos de 15 metros? ¡¿Qué hacen gritando felices en lugar de correr por sus vidas?! ¿Son idiotas?'_

Y, pues, sí, son idiotas, pero por otras razones.

Mientras la gente terminaba de llenar el espacio detrás de la (inútil e innecesaria) cinta amarilla de 'seguridad' de la policía, un señor con algo de calvicie que estaba a mi lado me dijo, algo divertido:

"Luces muy emocionado muchacho, ¿también quieres ser un héroe?" Me sonrió con algo de burla amistosa.

' _Umm. No parece mala persona.'_

Volteé un poco la cabeza para verlo mejor. No era totalmente calvo, tenía un mechón de aspecto extraño en la mitad del cráneo, pero eso solo hacía más notable la falta de cabello del área restante.

"Sí, ese es mi objetivo desde niño. Realmente espero poder conseguirlo." No pude evitar el tono de _casi_ resignación en mi voz. Las probabilidades estaban en contra, _muy_ en contra, pero, no hay nada que perder, ¿verdad?

Sí, solo perdería toda motivación para seguir con mi vida y probablemente mi dignidad, pero, ¿a quién le importan esas cosas? Pero ya en serio, nunca lo sabría si no lo intentaba, así que probablemente valiera la pena después de todo.

"Pues espero que lo consigas, si el esfuerzo es suficiente, cualquier objetivo es alcanzable." Su mirada se suavizó, igual que su tono, y se ambos se volvieron algo distantes. Parecía recordar alguna memoria grata.

Tenía razón, realmente es buena persona. Pero, si solo las palabras bastaran, mi vida hubiera sido mejor hace mucho. Aun así, jamás fui alguien pedante o cerrado. No llegas a nada con esas actitudes, y lo aprendes aunque no quieras.

"Gracias, de ver-"

Un repentino ruido me interrumpió, y ambos miramos hacia el frente.

Era una mujer. Enorme. Y quiero decir, _realmente_ enorme, como, del tamaño de un edifico de 5 pisos. Y lo que es mejor, el sonido había provenido de una patada que ella le dio al villano que combatía con Kamui Woods. Una condenada patada voladora, al parecer.

La heroína en cuestión se llamaba Mt. Lady, según ella misma, y era algo… _voluptuosa_ , por decir poco.

"¡Oh, un kosei de gigantificación!" Saqué mi libreta (la importante, en la que escribía los reportes de héroes y sus habilidades) y comencé a anotar apresuradamente todo lo que pude, además de añadir un boceto muy apurado de su apariencia general en el centro de la página.

"Vaya, sí que eres dedicado a esto, niño." Mientras estaba concentrado escribiendo, el señor casi calvo se había acercado para observar por encima de mi hombro mis apuntes.

"Ah, eh, sí, pero esto es más un pequeño pasatiempo, en realidad." Sonreí nerviosamente, apartando la mirada y abrazando mi cuaderno cerrado. No era algo que quería que supiera un extraño que acababa de conocer.

"Pues es uno muy peculiar. Definitivamente te servirá en un futuro."

"Gracias." No, no era lo único que sabía decir, pero sentí que debía decirlo en ese momento. "Debo irme, no creo que 'un ataque terrorista en la mitad de la calle' sirva como excusa para llegar 30 minutos tarde." Sonreí ligeramente mientras me despedía agitando la mano.

"Jaja, ya lo creo que no. Buena suerte chico." Levantó la mano sin moverla, sonriendo ampliamente.

Me giré y empecé a correr hacia mi escuela, sintiendo mi sonrisa desvanecerse lentamente.

"Huh, esperaba que estuviera inservible, pero es sorprendentemente resistente." Comenté impresionado, mirando mi parcialmente chamuscada libreta. Mi día había sido…una porquería, sí, una basura. No me había sentido tan mal desde que ese niño que salvé hace casi 10 años me dijo que era un héroe.

Ahh, odio mi vida. Bueno, no realmente. Solo un poco.

Aun así, ¿qué clase de maestro se burla de los sueños de su alumno? Eso está mal hombre, muy mal. Como sea, tampoco me había agradado callar ante Kacchan y sus estúpidas provocaciones. En serio, ¿acaso le gusto o algo así? Digo, no tengo nada contra los homosexuales pero… esa es una forma muy rara de mostrar afecto. Porque quemar mi cuaderno y tirarlo al estanque seguro hará que me enamore de él, claro.

Suspiré pesadamente, me sentía muy cansado de todo.

Claro, por supuesto, no hay mejor forma de continuar un día tan asqueroso que morir ahogado por un villano con forma de desechos de alcantarilla. O bueno, eso habría pasado, si All Might no me hubiese salvado.

Sí, el Superman de carne y hueso vino a salvarme. Creo que estoy hiperventilando.

"Me alegra que estés bien, joven ciudadano, pero debo irme ya, hay otras personas que necesitan de All Might." Finalizó con una risa estruendosa pero cálida.

"¡Espera, tengo que preguntarte algo!" Troté hacia él, decidido a no dejar pasar la que probablemente sea la única oportunidad que tenga en mi vida para hablar con él.

"Lo siento joven, pero no tengo tiempo que perder." Se había puesto en cuclillas, preparándose para saltar. "Adiós."

En lo que bien podría haber sido considerado un signo de locura, había llegado a sujetarme de la espalda de All Might antes de que saltara, negándome a dejarlo irse sin darme la respuesta.

Dos segundos después, me arrepentí profundamente.

La velocidad que tiene ese hombre no es normal, para nada. Sentí que la piel de mi cara se iba desgarrar en cualquier momento, y mis ojos estaban completamente secos.

"¡Pero qué-! ¡¿Estás loco joven?!" All Might cayó en cuenta rápidamente del peso extra que llevaba encima. Parecía algo alterado, y trató de hacer que suelte mi agarre.

"¡No, no lo hagas!" Grité desesperado.

"¿¡Ah?!"

"¡Si te suelto desde aquí, moriré!" No mentiré, estaba bastante aterrado. Pero parece que lo que dije funcionó, porque All Might dejó de moverse en seguida.

"Ah, tienes razón." _'Por supuesto que la tengo.'_ "Bueno, tú ganas, aterricemos en una azotea y te dejaré hacerme esa dichosa pregunta." Fijó su vista al frente de nuevo, para encontrar un lugar cercano donde bajar. "Y cubre tu rostro." No necesitas decírmelo dos veces.

El aterrizaje fue sorprendentemente suave y tomó unos cuantos segundos solamente. Una vez me solté de su espalda, sentí todo mi cuerpo acalambrado. Sí, de ahora en adelante, pensaré las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas. O diez.

"Hazla rápido joven, debo irme ya." All Might caminó hasta detenerse justo antes del barandal de la azotea.

"¡Ah, sí!" De la nada me encontraba más nervioso de lo que jamás había estado en toda mi vida, y solo por la pregunta que le haría. Tal vez sea el momento más decisivo de mi vida.

"Ehh, bueno," Demoré un poco para encontrar las palabras adecuadas, tratando de centrarme en no pensar en una posible respuesta negativa. "Yo quería saber…"

"¿Sí?" Preguntó All Might, aún dándome la espalda.

' _Vamos, maldición, no puedes acobardarte ahora, no después de que te cayera esta oportunidad del cielo. Puedes hacerlo.'_

Apreté los puños, sintiendo un ánimo renovado. Es ahora o nunca.

"¿Puedo ser un héroe aún sin tener un kosei?" La pregunta salió como un grito, uno que había juntado toda mi convicción y voluntad. _'Bueno, lo dije. Supongo que aquí es donde muero.'_

Continué, temiendo que no haya sido lo suficientemente convincente. "Quiero decir, sé que es difícil, pero creo que tengo el compromiso necesario para hacerlo." Bajé la mirada, recordando amargamente los insultos y el desprecio que recibí de parte de todos por haber nacido sin kosei, todos esos años sufriendo, aguantando. "Siempre me han dicho que soy un iluso, que alguien como yo jamás podría ser un héroe, que ni siquiera debería pensarlo. Pero," Sentí algunas lágrimas queriendo salir, así que las contuve con todas mis fuerzas. "Quiero creer, que algo así puede pasar, que los sueños se pueden hacer realidad. " Sonreí, sentía que seguía siendo el mismo niño ingenuo de hace 10 años, algo decepcionado con la vida, pero siempre creyendo que el mañana sería mejor. "Así que, quiero escuchar tu respuesta. No importa que sea negativa," Una lágrima traicionera cayó por mi mejilla, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por contenerla. "La tomaré y seguiré con mi vida. Solo quiero saber, que hice todo lo que pude hacer para tratar de cumplir mi sueño, y que no me quedé en el comienzo del camino por miedo a fracasar. Así que," Subí lentamente la cabeza, para confrontar de una vez por todas la respuesta que cambiaría mi futuro. "Quiero saber, por favor, dim-"

'POOF'

…

¿Ah?

"¿Eh?" Fijé finalmente la mirada hacia la dirección de All Might.

Y no estaba. En su lugar se encontraba un hombre de una delgadez preocupante y mirada cansada, que parecía estarse muriendo lentamente.

…

"¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está All Might?" Miré a todas direcciones buscando algún rastro del héroe.

"Joven, yo soy All Migh-" Tosió fuertemente, escupiendo sangre.

…

"Ah, ya entendí." Puse mi puño derecho sobre mi palma izquierda, como teniendo una revelación. "Es una broma de cámara oculta, ¿verdad? ¿A que sí?" Reí sardónicamente por unos instantes. "Ok, ya pueden salir de ahí, me atraparon. No sé cómo hicieron para que este hombre de aquí (que está _muy_ mal, alguien llévelo al hospital por favor) se pareciera tanto al verdadero. Pero está bien, si salen ahora, todos seguiremos con nuestras vidas como si nada."

"Jove-"

"Tranquilo señor, sé que está muy enfermo, pero solo espere un poco y lo llevaré al hospital, ¿sí?" Le sonreí, mientras ponía mis manos en sus codos, para asegurarle.

"Joven, realme-"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Estos chicos son muy buenos en lo que hacen, por un momento realmente pensé que era-"

"En realidad, aunque no lo creas, soy All Might."

Me quedé mirándolo diez largos segundos.

"Pruébalo." Dije, con la expresión indiferente. Cerró los ojos en una expresión de concentración, y en unos cuantos segundos había vuelto a crecer.

Y estaba ahí, era él, realmente era él. Dio algunos golpes y volvió a adelgazar de golpe en medio de una nube de humo, escupiendo sangre.

"¡Ah!" Di un respingo, retrocediendo con un pequeño salto.

Se limpió la sangre con la muñeca y me miró fijamente.

"Entonces, responderé a tu pregunta ahora, si no te molesta."

Y yo seguía estando preparado para escuchar.


	3. Chapter 3

' _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es que, a pesar de que lo sabía, esto sigue doliendo tanto? Lo sabía, ¿no es así? Era una posibilidad muy plausible. Lo era. Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de llorar? ¿Por qué?'_

No sabía qué hacer. Ni a dónde ir. Todo dejó de ser por un momento, simplemente estuvo ahí. Iba caminando porque solo eso podía hacer. Hacia algún lado, cualquiera que no fuera allí.

All Might en persona había acabado con mis esperanzas de ser un héroe. No sabía qué podía ser peor.

' _Desearía poder decirte que tienes oportunidad de ser uno, pero no puedo mentirte y a mí mismo tan a la cara.' Se había sentado suspirando pesadamente, mirando al piso._

 _Sentí que mi alma se había ido. No dije nada. No podía._

' _Sé que esto es muy difícil para ti. Y desearía que no lo fuera, de verdad. Pero, tienes que saber joven, esto no es el final.' Me miró directamente a los ojos, y por un momento me pareció que estaban llenos de convencimiento. O no sé, tal vez eso quise ver._

' _Aún hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer con tu vida. Toma, por ejemplo, esa gran habilidad que tienes para analizar los koseis de los demás. Jamás había visto a alguien con semejante dedicación y capacidad de observación antes. Eres verdaderamente alguien especial, incluso sin un kosei.'_

 _Sorpresivamente, no me había quedado mudo. '¿Viste mi libreta?'_

 _All Might pareció contraerse un poco, avergonzado. 'Ah, bueno, sí. Espero me disculpes. Es solo que la vi tirada en el suelo cuando estabas inconsciente y leí algunas páginas por curiosidad.'_

 _Sentí los músculos de mi rostro tensarse ligeramente. Sonreí. Al menos, eso parecía, aún estaba entumecido._

 _´No, tranquilo. Me siento muy halagado de que pienses eso.' Sujeté con fuerza los tirantes de mi mochila. 'Y descuida, de cualquier manera estaba preparado para algo como eso.'_

 _No lo estaba._

' _Así que no me siento tan afectado como pensaba.'_

 _Es cierto. Me siento peor._

 _Forcé una sonrisa, levanté la mano para despedirme, irme, desaparecer de esa azotea. 'Adiós, All Might. Siempre recordaré este encuentro, muchísimas gracias por salvarme.' Me incliné, agradeciendo lo que había hecho por mí._

' _No hay de qué, joven. De hecho,' Se levantó con algo de dificultad. 'Siento que te debo una disculpa. Estoy seguro de que esto no es lo que esperabas, y-'_

 _Interrumpí a All Might, alzando la mano con la palma abierta. 'Ya te lo dije, ¿no? Me salvaste. Eso no lo puede hacer cualquiera.' Parecía que mi sensibilidad estaba regresando, y mi sonrisa ya no se sentía tan forzada._

 _El esquelético hombre me devolvió la sonrisa, con un gesto resignado. 'Adiós, joven. Nunca dejes de creer en ti mismo.'_

' _No lo haré.' Mentiroso. 'Adiós, de nuevo.' Apenas acabé de decir esto, ya me encontraba bajando rápidamente las escaleras._

 _Me mordí el labio inferior. Jamás había sentido tantas ganas de llorar. Me froté los ojos con el antebrazo, acelerando el paso._

No sabía cuánto había pasado desde aquello. Francamente, no sabía qué hora era, y no me importaba.

"¡Hey, hay un incidente por ahí! ¡Parece que es grande!"

' _¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?'_

Aquella repentina exclamación me sacó del trance depresivo en el que me encontraba, y miré alrededor. Había mucha conmoción, incluso para una ciudad como esta. Grupos dispersos de personas se dirigían apresuradamente hacía un grupo más grande que estaba presenciando algo.

' _¿Otro ataque? Bueno, para variar. No dolerá si hecho un vistazo, supongo.'_ Me desvié ligeramente para poder llegar al lugar.

Este tipo de acontecimientos se daban con una regularidad bastante notable. Claro, la cantidad de héroes hacía que la velocidad de respuesta fuera igual de considerable (si no es que aún más), así que el peligro no estaba muy presente en la mayoría de casos.

Palabra clave: mayoría.

"¡AGGHHHH!" Un grito desgarrador se escuchó desde el centro del incidente.

' _Espera…esa voz. Oh no, por favor no.'_

Me abrí paso bruscamente entre la gente, propulsado por la intensa preocupación que sentía. Supe que jamás olvidaría lo que vi en ese momento.

Kacchan estaba rodeado por el mismo villano del que All Might me salvó, luchando desesperado por soltarse, lanzando explosiones por doquier.

' _Claro, por supuesto, esto tenía que pasar justamente hoy. ¿Cómo no lo adiviné? No, no, no es tiempo de quejarse, tu amigo, bueno, tu compañero, está en peligro. Pero tranquilo, seguro que no corre peligro realmente, los héroes ya lo resol-'_

"¡Maldición, no puedo hacer nada, y ya hay mucho de lo que ocuparse!"

"¡Solo podemos esperar a alguien con un kosei adecuado!"

"Recemos porque llegue pronto."

…

Bravo. De verdad.

¿Ya dije que odio mi vida? ¿Sí?

Pues lo repetiré. Odio mi vida.

Los destrozos en esa zona eran enormes, y aumentaban a cada segundo, Kacchan había provocado varios incendios con el uso desesperado de sus explosiones, y los héroes estaban ocupados en labores de rescate o deteniendo los avances del villano.

' _Malditaseamalditaseamalditaseaquéhagoquéhagoquéha-'_

Estaba desesperado, tratando de salir con un plan adecuado para, no, espera, ¿por qué _yo_ debía ser el del plan? Sí, es cierto. Miré a Kacchan. _'Solo tengo que tranquilizarme, todo estará bi-'_

"¡Ugh!"

Kacchan me devolvió la mirada.

Nunca lo vi con tanto miedo. Jamás.

Corrí.

Corrí tan rápido como pude, así sin más.

' _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!'_

"¡Idiota, vuelve!"

' _¡Lo haría si pudiera!'_

Me acercaba al villano con mucha velocidad, y las cosas se empezaban a poner complicadas.

' _¡Okokokok, piensa Midoriya Izuku, piensa!'_

"¿Eh? ¿Tú de nuevo?"

' _¡Ah, mis apuntes! Qué era… ¡oh, los ojos!'_

"Sí, lo sé, qué coincidencia, ¿verdad?" Giré sobre mi eje mientras corría, me quité la mochila y aproveché el momentum para lanzarla contra el rostro del villano.

"¡AHH! ¡Mi ojo!"

Wow, realmente no esperaba darle. Llegué en un par de segundos al lado de Kacchan, que había recuperado la capacidad de hablar cuando el villano le descubrió la boca.

"¡Deku! ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí!?"

Señor villano, ¿podría cubrírsela de nuevo, por favor?

"¡Eso quisiera saber yo! ¡Mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse por su cuenta!"

"¡Idiota, no debiste venir!"

"¡Ya lo sé!"

"¡Suficiente!" Finalmente el (literalmente) sucio villano se hartó de nuestra discusión, y alzó su brazo para atacarme.

' _Es el fin. Lo sabía. Maldición, voy a morir virgen. No espera, ¿qué tiene que ver eso?'_

"¡MUERE!"

La adrenalina hizo que viera todos los movimientos que hizo casi en cámara lenta. Parecía que duraría años antes de golpearme. En fin, aquí viene. Fue una buena vida. Si fuera un masoquista, claro. Cerré los ojos.

 _Hello darkness my old friend…_

 _I´ve come to tal-_

¿Huh? ¿Qué pasó? No me siento muerto.

"¡Maldito seas, All Might!"

"¿All Might?"

"Lo siento joven, te dije tantas cosas antes y no las cumplí, qué hipócrita soy. Realmente, soy patético." Ahí estaba, en toda su gloria (aunque escupiendo algo de sangre), deteniendo el ataque con un brazo, mientras me miraba al hablarme.

' _¿Se está disculpando?'_

"¡Desgraciado!" El villano lanzó un desesperado ataque final, tratando de encontrar a All Might con la guardia baja.

Y tal vez hubiera funcionado. Si no se lo hubiera anunciado a toda la población de Tokyo, claro. En serio, ¿por qué siempre hacen eso?

"Detroit…" All Might liberó su brazo y lo retrocedió en un rápido movimiento, como preparándose para lanzar un puñe-

Espera, ¿Detroit?

' _¡Oh! ¡Lanzará un Smash! La fuerza que liberan es incomparable, escuché que las ráfagas de aire que provocan noquea a cualquiera en un radio de- Oh no.'_

"… _SMASH!"_

Y… me desmayé.

El sol ya estaba descendiendo en el cielo de la tarde, y yo regresaba a casa. Deprimido, otra vez.

 _Después del incidente (y de mi desmayo) los héroes profesionales comenzaron a reprenderme por mis acciones, mientras All Might estaba ocupado respondiendo preguntas de la prensa._

' _¡Idiota, pudiste haber salido muy lastimado de ahí, tal vez incluso muerto!'_

' _¿Ah sí? ¡Pues no creo que su plan de quedarse parados sin hacer nada hubiese resultado bien tampoco!' Estaba harto, realmente. Tal vez fui insensato al lanzarme así al peligro, pero logré hacer algo, y ellos no. Y me estaban gritando. No lo entiendo, en serio._

' _¡No podíamos hacer nada, no teníamos el kosei adecuado!'_

 _Me levanté bruscamente. Había tenido suficiente._

' _Pues adivina qué, genio. Yo pude hacer algo cuando ninguno de ustedes_ profesionales _pudo.' Miré directamente a los ojos de Death Arms. 'Y no tengo kosei.'_

 _No respondió._

No pude evitar enfadarme al recordar eso, así que traté de respirar hondo y caminar más despacio para tranquilizarme. Ahora, si solo pudiera llegar a ca-

"¡Deku!"

…

Nop, ya tuve más que suficiente de esto, me largo.

"¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas?" Escuché los pasos acelerados de Kacchan mientras se acercaba corriendo. Traté de escapar haciendo lo mismo, pero reaccioné tarde. Suspiré.

Bueno, terminemos con esto.

"¿Qué pasa, Kacchan?" Mi tono estaba lleno de cansancio y fastidio, y demoró un poco en responder, sorprendido.

"Escucha, no creas que por ir a hacer esa estupidez allá deba agradecerte. No te debo nada, no te atrevas a menospreciarme." Giró rápidamente, pisando fuerte mientras se alejaba. "¡Maldito nerd!"

Caminó hasta perderse de vista al voltear la esquina. Volví a suspirar, esta vez pesadamente. 'No sé por qué fui su amigo.' Giré sobre mis talones, deseando con todas mis fuerzas llegar pronto a casa.

"¡Ya estoy aquí!"

"¡AH!"

All Might apareció de la nada para darme el susto de mi vida. Vaya día, ¿no?

"¿All Might?" Apreté la parte izquierda de mi pecho, sintiendo los latidos furiosos de mi corazón. "No me asustes así. ¿No estabas con los periodistas?"

"¡JAJAJA!" Rió estruendosamente. "No hay problema, deshacerme de ellos es pan comido. ¿Por qué?"

' _No pregunté pero claro, dímelo.'_

"¡Porque soy All Mig-agh!" Escupió sangre al mismo tiempo que volvía a su forma delgada con una pequeña nube rodeándolo.

"¿Estás bien? " Me acerqué, preocupado por su estado físico.

"Sí, tranquilo, pasa todo el tiempo." Agitó su mano, minimizando la situación.

Lo miré inexpresivamente. _'¿Cómo se supone que no me preocupe si me dices eso?'_

Enderezó su postura, viéndome seriamente. "Joven, vine a arreglar los daños que hice por mis insensatas palabras. No fui justo contigo."

"¿De qué hablas? Solo dijiste la verdad, un mukosei como yo no puede ser un héroe, era un sueño estúpido e hiciste bien en abrirme los ojos, ¿no?" Le sonreí tristemente.

Negó con la cabeza. "Eso no es cierto, joven. Olvida las cosas que te dije en esa azotea. Quiero disculparme, a agradecerte, y a hacerte una proposición."

"¿Eh?"

"Joven, la mayoría de los héroes profesionales tienen historias sobre sus días de escuela. Y casi todas tienen una cosa en común."

En ese momento, recordé sin motivo aparente todos los insultos, agresiones y discriminación que había recibido durante mi vida.

"¿Sabes cuál es?"

 _Las palabras de Kacchan, las de mis compañeros._ Sentí una presión en el pecho, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin querer.

"Sus cuerpos se movieron antes de que pudieran pensar."

 _Las palabras de mi madre._

No pude evitarlo, empecé a sollozar como un niño.

"Joven, tú puedes ser un héroe."

 _Esas, esas eran las palabras, siempre lo habían sido._

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Y, sinceramente, no hice nada por evitarlo.

Y ahí fue cuando All Might hizo _la proposición._

"Ahora, joven, ¿quieres heredar mi poder?"

…

"¿Ah?"

All Might se echó un poco hacia atrás, riendo. "Bueno, es algo repentino, lo sé. Pero es una propuesta seria, créeme."

Yo estaba cada vez más confundido. "Espera, no, ¿qué?" Me llevé la mano a la frente. "Eh… ¿pasarme tu poder?"

"Exacto, te lo explicaré." Levantó su brazo, con la palma de la mano hacia arriba. "Mi poder es uno que me fue conferido como una antorcha, viene desde hace varias generaciones." Su mano empezó a brillar levemente.

"Ha sido cultivado por cada persona que lo tuvo, y su poder creció con ellos. Ahora soy yo el portador, pero… he estado buscando un sucesor."

"Espera, ¿eso significa que…?" No podía creerlo, todo había sucedido tan de repente, parecía una broma.

"Así es." Abrió los brazos, mirando al cielo. "Joven, ¿quieres hered-"

"¡Sí!" Contesté sin dudarlo. No era un idiota como para negarme a eso.

"Vaya, eres muy entusiasta muchacho. Me agrada." Volvió a reír. "Entonces, encuéntrame mañana en la playa municipal, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Claro, ahí estaré, lo prometo!" Apreté fuertemente el puño, sintiéndome más decidido que nunca. _'Esto me cayó del cielo. Tengo que estar a la altura.'_

"Ya lo creo." Giró su cuerpo, pero aún me miraba. "Tengo que irme joven. Adiós." Volvió inmediatamente a su forma musculosa, preparándose para saltar.

"¡Adiós, All Might!"

Y sin decir más, se fue.

Tuve dificultad para quitar la sonrisa de estúpido en mi rostro por el resto del día.

"Izuku, ¿pasó algo? No has dejado de sonreír desde que llegaste." Mi madre también sonrió, divertida.

"No, no. Solo tuve un buen día."

"Eso es obvio."

"Sí, supongo que sí."

Terminé de cenar, agradecí y fui a mi cuarto, a procesar lo que había ocurrido.

Solo pude dormir dos horas, pero esto lo valía.

Mi vida iba a cambiar, al fin.


	4. Chapter 4

Un sonido agudo y fuerte me despertó. Mi despertador. Eran las 5 de la mañana. Hoy era el día.

All Might me dijo que me encontrara con él en la playa, pero no mencionó la hora. _'Aunque lo más seguro es que sea temprano en la mañana, cuando no hay personas ahí. Sí, eso suena lógico.'_

Me levanté rápidamente para lavarme la cara. Mi madre aún estaba dormida, naturalmente, así que preparé algo simple para comer, y después de terminar, salí silenciosamente de mi casa.

El aire matutino era frío, pero no incomodaba. Troté ligeramente, aprovechando que la playa estaba cerca.

Finalmente llegué, jadeando un poco. El lugar estaba repleto de basura. En serio, era exagerada la cantidad de desechos que había. _'Se nota que es una playa_ municipal _.'_

"Ah, veo que llegaste, joven." Y ahí estaba, la inconfundible voz de All Might, que se encontraba en medio de una pequeña explanada rodeada de montañas de basura.

"¡All Might! Sí, no podía faltar. Aunque no estaba seguro de la hora, pero la deduje."

Una expresión culpable se dibujó en su rostro. "Lo siento, joven. Fue mi error no decirte la hora de la cita."

"Sí, lo fue." Le contesté en tono de broma. All Might se sonrió.

"Por cierto, aún no sé tu nombre, joven."

"Cierto. Es Izuku, Midoriya Izuku."

"Muy bien, joven Midoriya será."

Asentí unas cuantas veces con la cabeza. "Sí, suena bien." Sentí un ligero nerviosismo llegar a mí, cuando recordé lo que me había dicho el día anterior. "Entonces, ¿qué es lo que haremos?"

All Might no respondió de inmediato y comenzó a caminar hacia donde debería estar el mar, que ahora se encontraba tapado por un grupo de electrodomésticos averiados.

"Te dije ayer que te transferiría mi kosei. Pero primero, debes demostrarme una vez más que tienes lo que se necesita para obtenerlo." Cambiando a su forma musculosa, abrió los brazos señalando la amplitud del lugar. "Esta playa solía ser un hermoso punto turístico para los extranjeros y habitantes por igual. Pero la mala administración del lugar y el poco aprecio por el ambiente la convirtieron en lo que ves ahora."

Asentí. Por supuesto, no era ajeno a estas cuestiones, pero nunca me había preocupado mucho por ello. Digo, no es como si mi vida fuera lo suficientemente fácil para eso, maldita sea.

"Mi poder, One for All, es un poder inmenso, y en cuerpo sin entrenamiento como el tuyo podría causar lesiones irreversibles e incluso la muerte."

' _¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero qué clase de habilidad OP es esa?'_

"¿Podría morir?" Eso no es bueno, definitivamente no lo es.

"JAJAJA, tranquilo joven Midoriya, aún no lo tendrás, te lo daré cuando acabes tu entrenamiento." All Might posó una mano sobre un refrigerador. "Primero que nada, ¿quieres entrar a U.A., verdad?"

"Por supuesto, es donde tú estudiaste."

"Pues entonces," Comenzó a aplastar casualmente el congelador averiado, destruyéndolo mientras hablaba. "Debes empezar ahora, tenemos 10 meses hasta el examen, así que necesito que pongas todo de ti." La fuerza del impacto hizo que se un par de toneladas (pff, no es nada) se elevaran por los aires, dejando al descubierto el sol saliente sobre el mar. All Might me miró fijamente. "¿Puedes hacerlo?"

Sonreí con dureza. "¿Qué estamos esperando?"

Él me devolvió la sonrisa. "Así me gusta."

* * *

Los diez meses siguientes fueron un maldito infierno. No quisiera recordar demasiado de ellos. Salvo que en algún momento del séptimo caí al suelo por agotamiento mientras estaba con All Might. Recibí una buena reprimenda por eso. Pero entendió mi intención, y ajustó el plan de entrenamiento. Ah, y esa vez que me ejercité mientras estaba en clase. Honestamente, solo lo hice por alardear.

Y lo haría de nuevo. En serio, creo que un par de chicas me miraron. Bueno, como sea.

Finalmente, después de todo el sacrificio, llegó el día del examen. Había terminado de limpiar la playa a tiempo, y estaba eufórico.

"Estoy impresionado, joven Midoriya." All Might había llegado unos minutos después de que terminara, y me felicitó en su forma musculosa, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Gracias. Aunque debo decir que yo también, no pensaba que pudiera lograrlo." Negué con la cabeza. "Es gracioso cada vez que lo pienso, ¿sabes?" Levanté mis brazos, desarrollados bastante en el tiempo que había entrenado. "Siento que estuviera haciendo trampa o algo así."

"¡Tonterías!" Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, arrancando un cabello. "Siempre tuviste todo lo necesario. Te has ganado esto." Sostuvo el cabello en frente de mí.

"Cómelo."

…

…

"No."

"JAJAJA, lo tendrás que hacer aunque no quieras."

"… ¿Por qué? ¿No he sufrido ya bastante?"

"Tienes que ingerir algo que contenga mi ADN, así que cómelo. A no ser que quieras mi sangre." Concluyó, divertido.

"Las cosas que debo hacer, en serio." Tomé el cabello, sintiendo ya indicios de algunas arcadas. "Te odio, All Might."

Sonrió aún más ampliamente.

* * *

"Ugh, al final me lo tragué." Puse mi mano en mi boca, sintiendo asco de nuevo. "Pero All Might dijo que debía esperar un par de horas al menos, así que ya debería poder funcionar."

 _Después de esa (muy) desagradable experiencia, regresé a casa a tomar una ducha y desayunar. Mi madre ya estaba despierta. Estaba algo emocionada por el examen, igual que yo. Tomó algo de tiempo para que ambos nos calmáramos._

' _Izuku.' Estaba colocándome las zapatillas frente a la puerta, y volteé a verla._

' _¿Sí?'_

 _Me sonrió una de esas sonrisas que reconfortan, mientras me miraba decidida. 'Buena suerte.'_

 _Sentí que nada me podía parar. 'Gracias mamá. De verdad.' Nos despedimos con un largo abrazo, y corrí hacia el edificio de la U.A._

Finalmente, llegué frente a la imponente academia, sintiéndome algo sobrecogido. _'No, ahora tienes que demostrar.'_

"Sal de mi camino o te mato, Deku."

Por supuesto, ya lo estaba extrañando. Kacchan venía detrás de mí, con una expresión agresiva (¿así se ve todo el tiempo?). "Oh, hey, Kacchan." Me hice a un lado para saludarlo sin que reaccionara mal, pero no respondió y pasó de largo.

"Umm, quién lo diría. Se comporta como una persona normal." Comenté, algo sorprendido. "Bueno, no es estúpido, así que probablemente sea una tregua temporal. Funciona para mí." Mientras menos problemas, mejor.

Me giré. "Debería apurarme, ya es casi la hora de inicio y- ¡ah!"

Sentí que algo chocó contra mi espalda, y oí una voz preocupada. "¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Estás bien?"

Volví a girarme, esta vez lentamente. "Sí, sí, descuida, estoy bi-"

Una chica estaba frente a mí. Una chica linda. No, una chica _hermosa_. _'No olvides como respirar Izuku, tranquilo.'_

Tenía la cara redonda, el pelo castaño, las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos más bellos que he visto en mi vida. Decidido, si logro decirle más de dos palabras, puedo morir feliz.

"Qué alivio. Disculpa por eso, no veía por donde iba." Su expresión se relajó, y esbozó una sonrisa aliviada. _'Oh Dios, su sonrisa también es adorable. No creo que salga vivo de esto. Y, como dije, no me importaría.'_

"Eh, ah, esto…, t-tranquila, no hay problema, no me molesta chocar con una chica linda."

…

Lo dije en voz alta, ¿verdad?

"Pff, ¡Jajaja!" Ella comenzó a reírse (¿así suenan los ángeles?), mientras yo estaba muy concentrado en mantener la boca cerrada. Ya saben, para no comenzar a babear.

"Jaja… gracias. Tú también eres muy tierno."

Comencé a soltar una risilla idiota. "Uhum, q-quiero decir. No h-hay de qué. Solo digo la verdad de todas formas." Desvié la mirada hacia el piso, y me rasqué la cabeza nerviosamente. Mi cara estaba muy, pero _muy,_ roja. Ni siquiera tenía que verme para saberlo. "Oh cierto, soy Izuku, Midoriya Izuku." _'Y no sabes lo encantado que estoy de conocerte.'_ "¿Y tú?"

"Ochako Uraraka. Encantada de conocerte." Me sonrió.

"Creo que te amo."

"¿Eh?" _'Porquédijeesoporquédijeesoporquédijeesoporquédi-'_

"¿Eh? ¡Ah, no, eh, creo que te ha mordido un perro!" _'¿En serio? ¡¿En serio es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?!'_

"¿Qué, dónde?" Comenzó a mirarse por todas partes. _'¡Listo, esta es tu oportunidad!'_

"Ah, olvídalo. Me equivoqué."

Suspiró. "No me asustes así."

Reí tímidamente. "Lo siento, lo siento. Y, bueno, ya se hace algo tarde. Deberíamos entrar." _'Debo admitir que me sorprendo a mí mismo. Ya van como… ¿200 palabras, creo?'_

"Oh, rayos, tienes razón. Ven, hay que apresurarnos." Comenzó a trotar hacia las puertas de la escuela, volteando a verme. "¡Vamos!"

"No tienes que decírmelo dos veces." La imité, tratando de alcanzarla.

Bueno, tal vez este día sea el mejor que tendré en mucho tiempo.

Y definitivamente me casaré con ella.


End file.
